ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Frieza Saga
A New Goal...Namek (until Bulma's airship arrives and lands.}) Chichi, Bulma, and Roshi ran out of it. Chichi only had eyes for her husband and their son. She rushed to them. She knelt down to her husband. "Goku." "Hi, Chichi." "Sweetheart, I missed you." Her eyes began to fill with tears of happiness. "I missed you too." Chichi turned to Krillin. "Krillin." Understanding, Krillin handed Gohan over to Chichi. Bulma and Roshi attended to Goku. Korin followed. (until everyone else congratulates Gohan on his efforts.}) Gohan asked "Where's Dad?" Goku answered "Right behind you, son." (from this point onward, except that Gohan is not holding a book while he and company are outside the ward.}) Journey to Namek (until Krillin starts to nap at Goku's side.}) When Chichi and the Ox-King arrive at the Kame House with Gohan, they are bringing as much as luggage as Bulma and Krillin have brought and Gohan is dressed in the fighting attire he wears in the Battle on Planet Namek. (until Krillin realizes how little he brought to wear.}) The characters remaining on Earth look skyward, each wishing the heroes good luck on their mission. (from this point onward.}) The Ruthless Frieza (until Master Roshi arrives in the ward.}) Chichi exclaimed "Master Roshi? Any news from Gohan." "Yes," said Roshi. With that, he explained the news from Bulma to Goku and Chichi just as he told Goku in the episode. Just then, Yajirobe joined them. (until Goku tosses the hospital clothing aside, except that Chichi is present as well.}) He addressed his wife. "I have no time to waste. I have to get to Namek." "Right," replied a serious Chichi. Goku thanked Yajirobe for the Senzu Beans. Roshi asked Goku how he were planning to go to Namek. Chichi answered just as Goku does in the episode, except that she obviously refers to Goku where Goku had referred to himself. Goku addresses Chichi. "Okay, hon. Take care." "You two. Please don't let anything happen to you and Gohan." "I won't." He proceeded to jump out of the hospital window and onto the Nimbus. As Goku soared to their destination, he contemplating to himself as to how there could possibly be a warrior stronger than Vegeta. (from this point onward.}) A Heavy Burden Bulma thinks of and says about Vegeta whatever Bulma had thought of and said about Zarbon in the episode, and vice versa for Bulma and Zarbon. Immortality Denied After Zarbon drowns in mid-sentence, Vegeta immediately turns towards Krillin and Bulma. Bulma said "You did it! You saved us!" Smiling evilly, Vegeta looked at the Dragon Ball in Krillin's hand. Bulma's joy turned into fear. Vegeta noticed this. "You're scared, aren't you? Don't be. You're not what I'm after. I came here for the Dragon Ball." Krillin swallowed fearfully. Vegeta told him "You're a lot stronger than when we last met, but you're still no match for me." Krillin trembled with fear. Vegeta continued "And neither is the gorgeous girl here." Krillinsaid "Alright, you've caught upw ith me. Now whoa r eyou and what do you want?" Krillina ske d"So, wat nwo?" Vegets aid "nOw..now it's over. Uou' can't fight back and you have no palce to go. Youc an run, but i'llc atch ypou. kIRLLIS AISA Category:Page added by Justiceforall17 Category:Page created by Justiceforall17